


Time to rise up

by purpleblow



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Game(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nei suoi occhi poteva vedere la disperazione di un uomo solo, mangiato vivo dai sensi di colpa e dalla rabbia per aver buttato via la sua vita solo per inseguire uno stupido sogno che si era rivelato essere un totale fallimento.</i> [Post-game]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to rise up

F.H. non era mai stata silenziosa come quel giorno; forse perché Fujin e Raijin non erano con lui e, dio volesse, almeno quell'idiota rumoroso non avrebbe fatto scappare i pesci. Si convinse di provare sollievo per la loro assenza ma, sotto sotto, si sentiva inquieto.  
Per la prima volta da quando il Garden di Balamb gli aveva accordato la libertà, si era ritrovato solo, senza i compagni di sempre che gli riempivano le giornate e, con i loro schiamazzi, la mente e non era così costretto a pensare a cosa e chi sarebbe potuto diventare se in passato non fosse stato tanto avventato da seguire la strega Edea, – ma il bambino che era in lui poteva mai sapere che la madre era in realtà solo un contenitore colmo della malvagità di Artemisia? – se fosse diventato quel SeeD che tanto aveva creduto di odiare durante il caos scatenato da Galbadia di cui lui era il comandante.  
Sospirò, rendendosi conto che fino a quel momento, nonostante il silenzio tombale non c'era la minima traccia di pesci nei dintorni. Ritirò la lenza e posò la canna da un lato, scocciato e senza un briciolo di voglia di pescare.  
Lasciò il molo, accennando un saluto al vecchietto del Junk Shop e, mentre s'incamminava in direzione dell'hotel per poco non gli venne un colpo: in lontananza notò una macchia gialla che saltellava e agitava la mano verso di lui. Seifer si guardò intorno, sicuro che quel gesto non fosse rivolto a lui, ma non c'era nessuno.  
La ragazzina gli andò incontro e lo salutò, distendendo le labbra in un sorriso che al ragazzo parve del tutto fuori luogo, considerando ciò che le aveva fatto passare con la storia dei missili.  
« Ciao! » Selphie si fermò ad un passo da lui e dopo un lunghissimo istante passato a guardarsi senza dire niente, ripeté: « Ho detto ciao! Che fai, mi ignori? »  
« Potrei. » rispose lui, sorridendo quando la ragazza mise su il broncio. Aveva un'espressione talmente buffa che anche uno scorbutico come lui riusciva a riderne.  
« Ma dato che una tipa casinista come te si nota un bel po', soprattutto in un posto noioso come questo, potrei anche non farlo. E dimmi, cosa ci fai – _o fate_ – da queste parti? »  
Aveva come l'impressione che quella giornata si sarebbe trasformata in una delle peggiori. Magari i SeeD erano lì per lui: il comandante Squall Leonarth, o nuovo preside, o quel che era aveva cambiato idea e aveva deciso di farlo rinchiudere nelle segrete del Garden di Balamb – semmai esistessero delle segrete, lui non poteva saperlo – facendogli scontare il resto dei suoi giorni laddove nessuno avrebbe mai potuto vederlo. Dopotutto, aveva guidato l'esercito della strega e aveva dato l'ordine di uccidere a vista chiunque si sarebbe opposto a Edea e, che fossero innocenti o meno, a lui non importava.

« Prontooo? Mi stai ascoltando? » la voce squillante di Selphie lo riportò alla realtà. « Come ti stavo dicendo, sono qui per recuperare un paio di carte per il Triple Triad. Sai, sono due carte molto rare e un tizio mi ha detto di averle perse giocando contro il capostazione, perciò sono qui e spero vivamente che quell'uomo non le abbia perse a sua volta. »  
Ci fu un interminabile silenzio in cui Seifer ebbe il tempo di ripensare a tutto il suo viaggio mentale di poco prima e darsi pure dell'idiota nel frattempo, finché non esplose in una fragorosa risata che sorprese la ragazza; si sarebbe arrabbiata in altre circostanze, ma quella di Almasy non era una risata di scherno, bensì una reazione data dalla tensione, la tristezza e la rabbia che lo accompagnavano e che un occhio poco attento non avrebbe mai notato.  
Lei sì: nei suoi occhi poteva vedere la disperazione di un uomo solo, mangiato vivo dai sensi di colpa e dalla rabbia per aver buttato via la sua vita solo per inseguire uno stupido sogno che si era rivelato essere un totale fallimento.  
« Scusami, non stavo ridendo di te. » si affrettò a spiegare, ma non ce n'era alcun bisogno perché lei aveva capito.  
« Seifer Almasy, non è da te scusarti. E comunque, lo so. » istintivamente gli afferrò le mani e gli rivolse un caloroso sorriso, come a volergli far capire che no, non era solo. « E so anche che non è colpa tua. »  
Il ragazzo rimase impietrito da quelle parole. Come poteva non ritenerlo colpevole? Come poteva anche solo essere così gentile con lui? Era confuso. Confuso, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo una sorta di calore in fondo al cuore.  
« Tutti commettiamo degli errori e tutti hanno il diritto ad avere una seconda possibilità. »  
« Errori? Ammazzare centinaia di persone per te è un errore da tutti? Come puoi parlare così, proprio tu a cui ho sterminato la metà degli amici a Trabia? » Seifer urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, mostrando per la prima volta a qualcuno tutto l'odio che riversava verso se stesso e tremava dalla rabbia: i pugni stretti così forte da fargli male, la mascella contratta e gli occhi lucidi di rabbia.  
Selphie provava pena a vederlo così, ma non era ciò di cui quel ragazzo aveva bisogno, così decise di intervenire nel tentativo di dargli una scossa che lo riscuotesse dalle tenebre in cui stava precipitando.  
« L'unica tua colpa è stata quella di buttare Rinoa fra le braccia di Adele. Ma prima di quel momento tu pensavi di star seguendo la Madre Edea e credevi che lei fosse nel giusto proprio perché ci ha cresciuti e ha insegnato a tutti noi cosa significa vivere. Perciò no, non ti incolperò per esserti fidato di lei. »  
Per l'ennesima volta restarono in silenzio a fissarsi. Seifer era nuovamente in conflitto con se stesso, ma quella volta era diverso: non aveva mai preso in considerazione il fatto di essere anche lui una vittima del gioco psicologico che aveva attuato Artemisia e, per quanto si sentisse uno stupido per essere caduto nella trappola della strega del futuro, in fondo si sentiva un minimo sollevato.  
Certo, questo non cancellava quello che aveva fatto: gli ordini di morte erano usciti dalla sua bocca, ma almeno adesso sapeva _perché_ allora non aveva provato nessun senso di colpa nel darli. Buffo, grazie a Selphie aveva persino capito che il suo vero sogno non era quello di cui sempre si era vantato, lui voleva solo proteggere la Madre diventandone il suo cavaliere.  
« ...se lo dici tu. » furono queste le parole di Seifer, prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi dalla SeeD con un sorriso. Selphie, dopo la sorpresa per quella reazione, ricambiò il sorriso convinta di aver colpito nel segno; era riuscita a dargli la spinta per rialzarsi e lui orgoglioso com'era non l'avrebbe mai ringraziata apertamente, ma a lei non importava affatto.  
Dopo qualche minuto se ne andò anche lei, con la speranza che – soffocati i sensi di colpa – un giorno avrebbe fatto ritorno al Garden di Balamb. Le sarebbe piaciuto rivederlo con l'uniforme SeeD addosso e, chissà, magari a combattere al suo fianco stavolta.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eeee, boh, mi è uscita così. Insomma, non proprio, visto che è uno sbotto di tempo che questa oneshot se ne stava lì a marcire nella cartella e proprio oggi ho deciso di riprenderla in mano (erano mesi che non scrivevo e ho voluto riprendere proprio perché scrivere mi aiuta a non pensare all'ansia che fa capolino dopo tanto tempo) e concluderla.  
> Spero di non aver rovinato Seifer: un tempo sapevo gestirlo meglio (forse perché non ero così arrugginita nello scrivere) e mi auguro davvero di non averlo reso ridicolo perché tengo troppo al suo personaggio.  
> Anyway, spero vi sia piaciuta e, sono sicura ci siano degli errori di battitura, in caso fatemi sapere che ora come ora non ho la sbatta di controllare (la rileggerò ovviamente e correggerò a tempo debito).


End file.
